


Drawings

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/> Characters: Ori, Bilbo, Thorin, Bilbo, others mentioned <br/> Relationship: Ori/reader<br/> Summary: your curiosity gets the better of you when Ori is secretive about his journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings

Ori sat at the edge of the lake as he watched [y/n] ringing out her hair from his seat on a near by rock. It had been a long and rainy day, so the company had stopped to make camp by this lake. You co pained that your hair had been damp and stuck under the hood all day so when the sun came, you were the first to throw off you hood and make an attempt to untangle your hair.   
You looked up and saw Ori staring at you as if you were an rare animal he had stumbled upon. You smiled at him and he awkwardly smiled back before going back to his journal, blushing wildly. You giggle and walk over to him, jumping gracefully to sit next to him. He snaps the journal shut as you sit next to him.   
You were Bilbos younger sister but Gandalf had convinced Thorin to let you come along. As he had said   
“They are both halflings, so 2 half’s make a whole.”   
And just like that, you were in the company of 13 dwarfs, one wizard and your brother. Ori was the closest to your mental age. He was in the same stage in his life as you were in your hobbit one. Of course, Fili and Kili were around the same age, but they were very… Loud.   
Ori was quiet. He was quiet content to sit next to you in silence with your head on his shoulder as you practise knitting, occasionally asking your teacher for help.   
You look at his blushing face and smile to yourself. He glanced up and saw you smiling at him which made you blush and him turn bright red.   
Your attention turns to the journal he is now holding in his hands. You ask yourself why he is hiding it from you. He had always been so keen to show you his writing and drawing skills.   
You reach out a hand in an attempt to take the journal but he moves it just out of your reach. You frown at him but he avoids your eyes. You get to your knees and reach for it again, but he leans back again to keep in from you. You keep your arm out stretched and snatch for it, causing him to fall into his back so he is lying on the rock.   
You smile wickedly.   
Jumping on top of him, your legs straddling his hips. He lets out a small whimper as you lean over his face and finally get the book.   
You didn’t notice Ori awkwardly squirming underneath you as your chest was pushed close to his face and he couldn’t help but stare at you.   
Let out a yelp of victory, you open the journal.   
The most recent picture was of a beautiful woman, standing by a sparking lake. Her hands were weaved in her hair, her eyes were shut as if she was dreaming, a soft smile playing on her lips.   
You noticed the dress she was wearing was exactly like the one you had on. It fell halfway between your knees and ankles, the bottom slightly rough from the journey. The picture was bald and white, but you could see the shading of the outlines of the dress where the same as yours.   
Gasping, you realise it was you.   
Looking at Ori with shock, you see him looking at you with fear in his eyes. Pathos was how he saw you. As a beautiful creature.   
Throwing the book to the side, you cup his cheek, you lean down and brush your lips against his. Ori inhales sharply before kissing you back, his hands gently places on your sides.   
“[y/n]?” Your brothers voice tore your and Ori apart as you glance up to see the whole company standing at the bottom of the rock.   
Most of the company had goofy smiles on their faces. Nori looked as though he had never been so proud of Ori and his life, bofur was clapping, even Dwalin and Balin were nodding their heads.   
Dori looked at you both with side eye shock. And Bilbo looked as though he was going to combust.   
“What’s going on?” Thorin voice boomed from the back of the group as he walked out of some trees.   
“Nothing.” Nori answered, still grinning.   
“In that case, everyone get back to work. There is still a lot to do before night fall. Miss [y/n], if you would kindly get off the scribe and the two of you, go collect some fire wood.” Thorin barked before walking away.   
Both you and Ori scrabbled to your feet and bolted for the cover of the trees.   
While there, you linked your arm under Ori’s and resting your head in his shoulder, to which he smiled at you and kissed the top of your head.


End file.
